


Crowleys' Friend

by Writing_rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been quite a while since you had seen Crowley so you can imagine your surprise when you learn the Winchesters have him locked up in the dungeon in the bunker where you are staying.  You had met Crowley only once before when he had picked you up at a bar and given you the time of your life. To say you wanted to go see him now that you knew he was there was an under statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowleys' Friend

It had been quite a while since you had seen Crowley so you can imagine your surprise when you learn the Winchesters have him locked up in the dungeon in the bunker where you are staying.  You had met Crowley only once before when he had picked you up at a bar and given you the time of your life. To say you wanted to go see him now that you knew he was there was an under statement but you couldn’t let the Winchesters see you so you made a plan to execute the next day.

In the wee hours of the morning of that new day you woke up dressed in some sexy underwear and your tight mini skirt and button down before sneaking down into Crowley’s cell. You where surprised to find him sleeping as you stepped in the room. He quickly awakens at the sound of the door closing his eyes fixing on you.

“Now what do we have here.” Crowley says before you step into the light and a look of recognition comes over is face. “Well you’re definitley not someone I expected to see here and especially not dressed in that.” He adds looking over you in your tight clothes.

“Well I didn’t expect to find you here so I guess we’re equally surprised.” You say back leaning on the table in front of him.

“Perhaps but that doesn’t explain the clothes. Let me guess your just showing off in hopes to get me back into bed with you.” He says with a smirk. You walk around the table and slip your hands into his hair resting them at the back of his neck.

“Maybe I am.” You say as you pull him into a kiss. “But unfortunately your all tied up at the moment so this room will have to do.” He smirks as you slip into his lap and pull him back into a kiss. As your kisses get more and more heated you grind down on him feeling that he is just as aroused as you are at the moment. You pull back slowly unbuttoning your shirt reveling your pale skin underneath.

“Well some one was very prepared you didn’t happen to bring the key to the cuffs with you too?” Crowley asks.

“I’m afraid not so I guess you’ll just have to sit there.” You say as you stand and take of your skirt raising your ass in the air so it’s directly in his sights.

“That is unfortunate but I guess it could be worse, much worse.” Crowley responds as you slide back into his lap and start rubbing yourself against him. You start kissing again and just as you start to pull him out of his pants you hear voices of Sam and Dean out side the door. You quickly slip under the table to keep them from knowing your there although you think that you could do better at hiding. The boy’s walk into the room, thank fully not noticing you and they start to interrogate Crowley. You soon notice that the tip of his cock is sticking out of his pants because of your carelessness. You carefully crawl over to Crowley’s chair making sure the boys don’t’ notice you and take Crowley out of his pants the rest of the way. He of course doesn’t so much as glance at you as not to arise suspicion but you know its going to be hard for him when you start doing as you planned. You lick up Crowley’s penis before sucking the head into your mouth. Crowley as you can see now has his hands ball into fists and you can only imagine how much effort it’s taking him to keep his voice steady.  You start to bob your head up and down on his cock taking more of him into your mouth on every time. One of his hands comes into your hair pulling at it to try to get you to take more of him into your mouth but you take your sweet time. Soon enough the Winchesters leave and you pull off his dick with a pop.

“Oh what did the boys think was making you so tense I wonder?” You say giving Crowley a cocky grin.

“Whatever it was that they thought when I get done with you they are going to be set strait when you scream my name.” Crowley growls out looking down at you.

“Oh I don’t think so.” You say standing up and walking around behind him. “If they do figure it out it will be because you where screaming mine.” After you say that you shed your underwear before going back to sit on his lap. “Now where were we?”

“I believe you where sucking my brains out through my cock.” Crowley says.

“I was but now,” You say. “I’m going to work you till you’re about to come before letting you inside me.” Crowley groans out his approval of this plan and you start to stoke his hard cock. It doesn’t take long until the former king of hell is a moaning writhing mess under you.

“Don’t stop (Y/n).” He says as he gets close and just then you let go of him drawing out a whine from his lips. “Why did you stop?”

“Because,” You say raising your self above him as you line him up with your entrance. “I want you inside me when you come.” You sink down on him with a groan and start to ride him fast and hard. It’s not long before he comes inside you but you keep riding his over sensitive cock until you come yourself because no one gets away with not giving you an orgasm. As you rest your head on his shoulder resting your eyes for a moment he speaks to you.

“You know we should do this more often it might just make being lock up in here bearable.” He says.

“You’ve got it Crowley.” You say back to him looking up at him with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Reader as alway kudos are appreciated and if you would like to comment please do I don't bite (hard). Plus if you like this work you can find other stuff like it plus a bunch of super natural posts on my blog here http://smutwritingangel.tumblr.com . Until next time keep on rocking ;).


End file.
